Mythical Beings As Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya meets another mythical being. Can she makes friends with it? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another outstanding story by guestsurprise, who owns her Ocs in this story. All mythological creatures belong to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

 **Mythical Beings As Family**

Mya was returned safely to the shore after King Neptune gave her a big banquet as a thank you for her kindness and saving his daughter. Storm the centaur was waiting for her.

"There you are," he chuckled.

"Hi, Storm," Mya giggled, now feeling him come over and wipe water from her face.

"Now what has you so giggly?" he grinned, arching a curious brow.

"Well, I was just thinking how fun the banquet was! I didn't know that merpeople were so friendly!"

"Yes, they are quite wonderful beings. Now then, we better get you settled since this will be your new home," Storm said, now picking her up.

"B-But I'm a human! I won't fit in here; I have to find a way to get home," Mya said sadly.

"Mya, come now…even if there was a way for you to get home, would you really want to leave here?" Storm said, now hugging her a bit. Mya looked up and blushed a bit, not being used to hugs.

"W-Well, I…,"

"Don't worry about it for now. For now, you are going to stay with my clan and I," he grinned, now walking deeper into the forest. After a few minutes, they heard something overhead. They looked around and saw a large winged horse land a few feet away from them.

"W-Wow! That beautiful horse reminds me of my old stable horse years ago!" Mya said in pure happiness. The horse, however, narrowed his eyes at her in frustration.

"My dear, do not compare me with your pitiful, Earth horses." he said lowly.

"I-I wasn't trying to offend! I just thought you looked like Angel. She was beautiful and white like you," Mya smiled nervously.

"As, I mentioned before…do not compare me with pitiful and common Earth horses. I am sure your 'friend' was as simple as the other horses." Came the low reply.

"Don't call Angel common! She was my best friend!" Mya snapped.

"Hey, easy there, Mya. Pegasus is just not accustomed to talking about Earth horses. Compared to him, they are definitely a bit more…common." Storm said, trying to calm her down.

"Storm, be careful about being near humans. I have heard they are very…irritable beings." Pegasus said, now staring harder at Mya.

"Maybe I am irritable! But I'm only like this when I'm around snobbish and ugly horses like you!"

"Ugly?! How dare you!"

"Mya, calm down!" Storm pleaded.

"And not to mention that your wings are so big and bulky that they belong on a huge turkey rather than you!" She snapped, tears in her eyes. She then pulled from Storm's grip and stomped closer to him. "Angel died while we were on a hike years ago! She died protecting me from some wild wolves! So you should NEVER say anything bad about her or I'll give you something to really talk about!" Mya yelled, now turning and running into the thick brush.

"Mya, wait!" Storm called, now running after her. Pegasus was left alone to think about all that happened. Was he really all the things that she said?

Meanwhile, Storm had managed to grab Mya by her arm.

"C'mere," he soothed.

"L-let go!" Mya snapped, now tugging hard to get away.

"No…," came the calm response, as he pulled her closer.

"S-Storm, I'm warning you! Let me go now!" She demanded. Her threats were empty and he knew that.

"Warning me about what?" Came the soothing response, with a hint of amusement as he pulled her even closer. She was now pressed firmly against his chest and he tipped her chin up to look at him.

"S-storm!" She panicked, now trying to get him to let her go.

"I'm not going to let you go until you calm your little human self down," he chuckled, now pressing a kiss on her forehead. He always knew how to calm her down when she was having the worst times. He then began gently scratching behind her ears.

"Eek! C-cut it out!"

"Why? I know you like this," he smirked, now gently using his index finger to scratch a bit more, making her hum in happiness.

"May I speak to her?" a voice asked. Both turned and saw Pegasus come into view. Mya's face scrunched in anger, but Pegasus only let out a friendly whinny. "Please do not be upset, young human. I did indeed make an error. Let me fix this."

Mya turned away stubbornly, now letting a small tear fall, thinking about Angel. Pegasus then came up behind her and nudged her where she almost fell over.

"H-Hey!"

"Come now…let us be friends," came the gentle voice.

"Well…," Mya said in an uncertain manner.

"Mya, I apologize for what I said about your horse. I was wrong. She sounds like she was very brave and that she loved you. Loved you enough to give her life to save you." These words made Mya's eyes well up with more tears and Pegasus used his wings to turn her around and face him.

"Now, now…no more tears." Pegasus cooed, now gently bending down and placing a kiss on her nose and Storm came and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a few minutes, they all did nothing but hug.

"T-Thanks, you guys," Mya said, now feeling better.

"You're welcome. Now come, be happy, young one. Climb on my back and join me in the sky!" Pegasus smiled. Mya looked scared a moment, but Pegasus gave her an assuring grin. "I will not let you fall; you have my word."

Mya smiled at his kindness and climbed on as he knelt down. Once on, she turned back to Storm and hugged his neck. He hugged her in return, feeling her sadness fading.

"Thank you, Storm…," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Mya…now you see why I don't want you to go. You need me," he said, now pulling back and looking at her with his beautiful eyes. Mya blushed a bit more and then giggled as he tickled her neck with his strong fingers.

"Do not keep her out too long…it is getting late," Storm grinned.

"Do not worry about time, Storm; remember that all of those who ride with me are safe and sound." Pegasus smiled, now flying into the sky. While they were flying, they saw a big white dragon flying above them! Mya let out a yelp of fright, but the dragon only flew closer.

"And who is your companion?" the dragon smiled.

"Her name is Mya; she belongs to Storm and his clan now." Pegasus smiled. "And…she is a good friend of mine."

Mya turned and gave Pegasus a surprised look, which he returned with a wink. He had grown to like her in the short time he had seen her and was looking forward to learning more about her.

"I am pleased you are here, Mya. Even though you are not accustomed to our ways, you are now one of us," the dragon chuckled, now flying away into the sky. Mya smiled and gave Pegasus a hug around his masculine neck.

"I like you too, Pegasus. You all have really helped me; maybe I do belong here after all." Mya whispered as she hugged him.

"I know you do," he whispered back, now flying into the sky higher and higher. This day was truly one of the very, very best.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was the sequel for the legends of the sea!**

 **To guestsurprise: An excellent story, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
